


The air was still until the water called

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, M/M, Middle School, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "hi its me again!!!! i was wondering if you could do a ziam where there like 12 just going into middle school. zayn is really bullied and liam is his best friend. then one night zayn is just crazy sad and liam is there and zayn does something super bad and liam is there to comfort him and shiz. (cuddles and maybe long please and thanks)!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The air was still until the water called

**Author's Note:**

> So deeply sorry it took me long to complete this for you love (tumblr: werecrumblinlikepastries) but I hope this makes you happy and less likely to kill me!
> 
> Feedback? :) xx

For Liam, friends have always come first. He knows how important it is to be there for them and provide an escape when they need it. The world is a cruel, cruel place and he knows when he says things like this people laugh. _'You're only a kid, Liam, how would you know that?'_

Truth be told though, cruelty and miserableness knows no age and feels pity for no one.

So Liam doesn't ignore the rocks he hears being thrown at his window in the middle of the night. What he does ignore however, is the nagging he remembers his mom telling him last night about getting a good night sleep because, _'you have a big day tomorrow honey, you need to make sure you're ready and starting tired is no way to do that.'_

Liam stands up and grabs the T-shirt he threw on the floor earlier in the night, as he started feeling sweaty underneath his thin sheet. He grabs his sneakers but makes sure not to put them on until he has slid out the back door so they don't make too much noise and wake up his parents.

He walks over towards the old, wooden fence his dad had put up almost four summer's ago. He moves carefully around the tree and sits against the trunk, behind the leaves so if his mom looked out the kitchen window she wouldn't be able to see him right away.

He grabs the plank of wood - careful to do it by the edges because those damn splinters can be a bitch sometimes - and pulls at it until it comes off of the rest of the fence and he is met with a face he swears he could draw just by memory - though he'd rather not since his art skills would do nothing justice, especially that beautiful face.

"Hey, Zee."

Zayn smiles, trying to feign nonchalance though Liam can see the nervous twitch his lip give. "Hey. Sorry did I wake you?"

"No," Liam lies, "I was just resting and listening to music." Zayn nods, biting his lip. Liam chuckles and raises his hand to graze Zayn's bottom lip so he lets it go. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

Zayn snorts. "That obvious, huh?"

Liam shrugs, picking at the grass underneath him. "A little but I mean I am too so it was a safe inference."

"Word of the day calendar?" Liam blushes and nods shyly when Zayn beams at him. "Nice to see that it's being put to use."

They fall into a comfortable silence; one that Liam has known since Zayn and he have been friends. He lets the silence stay until Zayn sighs heavily, running a hand through his messy bed hair that Liam knows occurred as Zayn tousled and turned in bed, contemplating whether or not to bother and wake Liam up.

"I don't want to go, Li."

"Why not? I know it's kind of scary but it's not all that different than elementary school, really."

"And that's why."

Liam scrunches his eyebrows. "What do you have against school? I know the kids were a bit mean with calling you name sometimes but it always seemed under control."

Zayn snorts. "Yeah, I suppose it did seem like it." Before Liam can question it, he looks up at Liam with soft, careful eyes. "Just, promise you won't leave me? You know, once you make cooler friends and become popular?"

"Still around though I was the coolest six grader in school, no?" Liam says, smirking playfully and reaching his hand through the opening so Zayn can intertwine their hands together. "May I remind you the first time I slept over at yours I cried and had to have my mom come all the way _next door_ just to get me? And when I wet my pants the first night at sleep-away camp, I had to go ask the counselors for a new uniform, and was known by anyone as Mr. Pee-head? Now why would I ditch you with perfect blackmail material?"

Zayn bellows out a huge laugh, Liam urging him to quiet down so their parents don't wake. "Sorry but gosh, I forgot about Mr. Pee-head. Oh, good times."

Liam snorts. "Maybe for you." He lets his gaze go down to their intertwined hands, watching his stubbly fingers graze Zayn’s small knuckles. “You know I’ll always be here for you, right Zee? You know you can tell me anything and I will listen.”

He feels Zayn release some unstable breaths, closing his eyes almost in pain as he does so, and Liam knows that deep down he doesn’t know it all but doesn’t push Zayn either, knowing there needs to be a reason why.

Zayn looks over at him and gives him a small smile, trying to reassure Liam though all he can think about is how much more beautiful Zayn looks when he smiles with his teeth.

“I know you try to be Liam, I do.”

And that sits heavily against Liam’s chest, even as he and Zayn say goodbye and he goes back inside to take a quick nap before having to get into the shower.

_‘You try to be’_

**_++_ **

****

_‘Does he even have any friends?’_

_‘He’s always alone, why is that?’_

_‘I’ve never heard him talk. Is he mute?’_

_‘Yo Paki, cat got your tongue?’_

_‘It’s a shame those looks are wasted on him, don’t you think?’_

_‘He’s friends with Liam? That doesn’t make any sense.’_

_‘I think Liam feels bad for him. I mean, I know I do.’_

_‘Liam told me he’s great and fun but like, he must be just saying that. I have never seen him do anything fun; or anything really for that matter.’_

**_‘How has he kept Liam all these years? He doesn’t really deserve him, does he?’_ **

****

**_++_ **

****

Liam checks his watch for about the fiftieth time, realizing lunch started almost fifteen minutes ago and Zayn still isn’t here. He sighs and pushes the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder, holding it tight as he walks through the cafeteria. He says hi to a couple of people he sees on the way, even stopping to chat quickly with Nick and ask Nora about the math homework.

When he finally reaches his lunch table, he takes his normal seat, across from Harry and quickly dodges a chip thrown his way.

“Took you long enough, Payno,” Louis says. “Is Zayn not coming again?”

Liam shakes his head, ignoring the drop his stomach makes and the pity look he can feel Harry throwing his way.

“Almost a week in a row now,” Niall comments. “Might need to stop pulling up a chair for him if he keeps this up.”

“No, don’t do that,” Liam says defensively. “He’s busy right now, trying to get his art and history project done. But he’ll be here afterwards, I’m sure.” Niall nods, apologizing quickly for saying what he said.

“You know I was kidding, mate. We know he has other stuff and he’ll always be welcome with us, of course.”

Liam turns his attention away from the guys, instead focusing fiercely on taking out his packed lunch and placing it all orderly on the table.

"So," Harry says, sending Liam a pitiful look, though he doesn’t see it, "have all of you asked somebody to the dance?"

Both Louis and Niall nod, Louis getting into an intense discussion on Eleanor's rule of color coding and matching, while Niall nods along and looks a bit rustled, not really realizing everything he has to buy and plan - _'i thought it was just asking her out!' 'oh silly, naive little Niall'_ \- for the actual night.

"How about you, Li?" Liam raises his head and meets Harry's eyes. "Have you asked anyone yet?"

Liam blushes. “No, not really. Have you?"

"Nope," Harry answers, popping the 'p' at the end. "Ed wants me to go with him, actually."

Louis shuts up from his conversation an turns to stare at Harry. "You and Ed are going? _Together?_ "

Harry blushes but nods. "I think he means as like two single friends but, I mean, he told someone I was his date. Don’t really know what way he means it, to be honest."

"Why don't you ask him?" Harry shrugs halfheartedly. "Do you want to be his date?"

Harry blushes and shrugs again, though he stutters as he answers, "don't really know. Fancy just letting it play along, you know?" He looks at Liam as he says it and Liam nods because he does know.

He might be the only one who does.

Harry sends Liam a thankful smile. "Why don't you ask Danielle, Li? She seems to think you're a catch."

"I don't know, I think Andy might be thinking of asking her actually."

Harry nods. "You're welcome to join Ed and I as a trio, if you want."

Louis laughs. "A _ménage à trois_ huh?"

“That sounds kinky,” Niall says. “But you could. Or you could always go with Zayn,” Niall and Louis chuckle, knocking shoulders with each other, while Harry does the same with Liam, though giving him a smile and a casual shrug in the process.

“That is always an option.’

 

**_++_ **

****

“Yo Liam,” Liam turns around, catching Louis waving and jogging up towards him. “Here, Harry told me to give this to you,” he says as he hands a worksheet and book to Liam.” He said it’s Zayn’s math and English homework. Can you give it to him and make sure he gets it?”

Liam looks at Louis with scrunched eyebrows. “Why didn’t he just get it in class?”

“Oh, did he not tell you? Apparently he went home after lunch. He texted Harry and told him to get his homework for him.” Louis catches Liam’s surprised look and shifts on his feet, a bit uncomfortably. “Did you really not know?”

Liam just shakes his head. He pulls the strap of his book back up on his shoulder and closes his locker door. “Thanks for giving me his homework. I’ll make sure he gets it.” With that he turns around and starts walking away, towards the entrance doors, and heading towards his house.

He’s a couple of blocks away when he hears someone else call his name. He stops and turns, seeing a group of guys including Ed and Andy waving him over. Liam waits for a car to pass before he runs and crosses over to the other side.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“We’re just heading out to that sub place and then going to the park for a while. Want to join?”

“Sorry you guys but I think I’m going to skip tonight,” Liam says. “We’re going over to Zayn’s house for dinner and I got to go drop off the homework he missed after he left early.”

“Was he sick,” Ed asks. “He looked fine during third period.”

“He left after lunch actually so I guess he felt worse later on in the day. I’m going over to his now though.”

“You should invite him to come play with us sometime,” a guy standing near the left, who Liam vaguely remembers from his science class says, “he never really comes out much. It’d be nice to get to know him, you know? And not just as ‘Liam’s friend’.”

Liam knows they probably didn’t mean it in a bad form but he finds himself standing up straighter automatically, rolling his shoulders back to seem taller. “He’s not just ‘Liam’s friend’ actually, he’s Zayn.”

Andy raises his hands up in defense. “Li, c’mon you know Adam didn’t mean no harm. Relax, okay?”

Liam nods and starts to walk back towards his house, his back facing the road. “Sorry I can’t make it today but I’ll ask Zayn and maybe we’ll both meet up with you all for the next round. Bye.” He turns around, hearing byes and Adam’s voice whispering urgently to Andy but he ignores it and walks faster through the roads, going two blocks ahead and then turning right.

He pulls out his keys from his pocket, quickly opening the white gate and making sure to close it until he could hear the _click_ of it. He walks up the steps and uses the other key, the one with an L and a heart drawn on it by a black sharpie, and opens the door, quietly closing it behind him.

He’s not surprised when Mrs. Malik comes towards the living room, having heard the tiny noise Liam made coming in. “Hi sweetie, how was school?”

He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. “It was well thanks. I heard Zayn came home early though?”

Liam sees something pass Mrs. Malik’s eyes but before he can be sure the moment passes. She rubs her hands on the apron on her body. “Yeah, he was feeling a bit poorly. Want to go up with him?”

“If that’s fine.”

She chuckles. “Of course Liam, go right ahead. I’ll text your mom you came by so she can come over as soon as she’s ready for dinner. Tell Zayn it will be ready in about half an hour, will you dear?”

Liam nods. “Sure thing Mama M, thanks.” She laughs and flicks her hand, sending him away and up the stairs. He thinks about walking straight in, - _‘Li you’re over every day, you don’t have to knock every single time, jesus you are too nice’ –_ but decides against it, seeing as Zayn is sick, and gives two taps instead.

“Liam?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Liam pushes the door open and sees Zayn, lying on the bed with the blankets kicked at the end of his bed. Zayn is clothed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a red baseball jumper Liam remembers his dad got him when he was seven and how much Zayn loved to knick it from him when he was over Liam’s house.

“What’s with the eye patch,’ Liam asks curiously, pointing towards his own right eye.

“I umm, had a bit of pink eye and didn’t want the girls to see it when they get home.”

Liam shrugs. “It’s only pink eye. They’ve all had it before.”

“Yeah, I-I know,” Zayn stutters, playing with the sleeves of the too big jumper. “I just wanted to be safe, I suppose.”

Liam decides to stop questioning him, although he’s curios as to why Zayn seems so uncomfortable. He kicks his shoes off and goes to the other side of the bed, slipping in next to Zayn. He places his hand on his forehead and hisses.

“You are burning up Zayn. Maybe you should take off some of your big layers and put on thinner clothing.” He starts to get out of bed, trying to get to Zayn’s dresser, but Zayn stops him with a hand around his wrist.

“No! I’m fine, I swear. I feel hot and sweaty but I’m also cold and chilly. It’s weird but trust me I’m fine. Probably just need to sweat it off or something.”

“But Zayn – “

“Liam, I’m fine. Just leave it.” Liam is taken aback but nods nonetheless, Zayn pulling away with a sigh and bringing his hands to his lap, twisting his fingers back and forth.

“I have your homework, by the way. Harry told me to give it to you.”

Zayn gives him a small, closed lip smile. “Thanks, Li.”

“No problem.” They lay there, next to each other quietly. Liam can hear noises downstairs and thinks he faintly can hear the front door opening again and his mom’s voice blending in with Mrs. Malik’s but everything seems to go so much more distant when he looks over at Zayn, looking sweaty and tired and his open eye a bit red and puffy, like he’s been crying. Before he can think about it, Liam’s mouth moves ahead of him and he hears himself blurt out, “dance with me.”

Zayn lets out a hysteric chuckle, his eyebrows shooting up to his sweaty forehead. “I’m sorry?”

“Go,” Liam yells. “Sorry, no, I-I mean go to the dance with me. Unless you – you know, - already asked someone.”

“No, I haven’t asked anyone,” Zayn mumbles.

“You haven’t?”

“Of course I haven’t Li,” Zayn breathes out. “You know dances and I don’t mix, let alone me and people. I wasn’t planning on going to be honest.”

Liam nods, understanding this was something Zayn would do – something he always does. But he hears Adam’s voice at the back of his head – _‘Liam’s friend’ –_ and he knows he has to push.

He _wants_ to push.

“Will you reconsider? You know, going with me?”

“I don’t know Li,” Zayn says, playing with the tips of fingers. “People will probably, like say stuff no?” Before Liam can answers Zayn butts in again, looking at him with what is supposed to be a mad look though Liam can see the sadness and unsureness in his eyes. “You don’t have to do me any favors, you know that right? Like I don’t want you giving me pity rides with you, Li.”

“No,” Liam exclaims, sitting up on the bed. “Of course not, gosh Zayn do you really think I’d do that? I wanted to ask you. I want you to go with me. Whether we go with other people or you don’t come, I’m going to want to be with you all night anyways. I think it’ll just be better if we go together. It’ll be nice, don’t you think? Our first dance as middle schoolers together?” He reaches forward and takes Zayn’s bony hands in his, rubbing softly over the bruising in his knuckles. “And yeah people might talk, but who cares right? I’ll be there with you and you’ll be there with me; that’s all that matters.”

Zayn smiles at their hands and shifts his so his palms face upwards, intertwining their fingers together. “Yeah, that’s all that matters.” They smile goofily at each other and Liam feels himself bring up the courage to lean in and touch those red lips that have been driving him crazy but –

“Ehem.” They look up, catching their moms looking at them adoringly. “Dinners ready kids, c’mon.” They wink at the blushing teens and laugh, walking down the stairs, reluctantly being followed by Zayn and Liam, with their hands still intertwined between them.

 

**_++_ **

****

"This is so silly mom."

"No it is not, now hush. You asked Zayn to the dance so you have to pick him up, that's how these things work, Li."

Liam groans. "Not for us mom."

"Stop arguing with me and ring the doorbell will you?"

Liam rolls his eyes but steps onto Zayn's front porch. He reaches for the doorbell feeling himself start getting nervous and he blames his mom, really, because if it wasn't for her he wouldn't think about the fact that he is actually going on a date - sort of - with Zayn, his best friend and one of the most wonderful people he's ever met.

He rubs his palmy hands on his trousers just as the door is opened, and Liam goes a bit breathless. He's seen Zayn dressed up before and can acknowledge he's been taken aback every time but this time it's different. This time Zayn is dressed up for _him_ and Liam can feel his pride go up.

Zayn is dressed in pressed black slacks and a red buttoned down shirt, a black vest opened instead of the classic blazer like Liam is wearing. His hair is quiffed up with product that Liam hopes will fall during the night, that way he can rub his hands through his soft hair.

Liam forgets he's standing there, staring at Zayn like a weirdo, until Zayn blushes and coughs slightly. "Um, you okay Li? Should I change or something?"

"No," Liam practically yells. He hears his mom chuckling behind him and he sends her an annoyed look in his mind. "No no, sorry, you look amazing." Zayn blushes again. Liam feels his mom elbow him in the back and when he looks back at her she raises her eyebrows, eyeing towards Zayn. Liam is unsure for a second until he remembers. "Oh! Right, sorry. This is for you." He extends his hand and Zayn takes the plastic case from him. "I wasn't sure whether you thought the corsage would be too girly or whatever so I also got the boutonnière, if you want to wear that instead."

Zayn laughs, smiling widely and goofily towards Liam. "I love the corsage, Li. I think I'll wear the boutonnière to the dance though, just because, but I will keep the corsage too."

Liam sighs, relief washing over him. "Yeah, yeah that's - that'd be fantastic."

Zayn lets Liam come in after that, them both realizing they are still standing on the porch. They head inside and get attacked by Zayn's mom and dad, asking for countless and countless amounts of pictures until Zayn finally groans and tells them they're going to be late if they don't leave soon. The parents agree, though they still take a couple more, and usher them out.

Liam walks over to Zayn's door and opens it for him. Zayn blushes and mumbles a shy thank you.

"You're welcome. By the way, I meant what I said earlier, you look beautiful."

Zayn raises and eyebrow, his smirk twisting at the sides of his lips. "I only remember you saying I looked amazing."

"Sorry but I can't think of the perfect adjective to describe how perfect you look." Zayn blushes again and laughs, punching Liam's shoulder playfully. Liam grabs his hand and leans it, placing a gentle kiss on Zayn's cheek. He is vaguely aware to the sound of camera clicks behind them but he ignores it all, focusing on the way Zayn's eyes twinkle happily at him.

Liam lets go of his hand and allows Zayn to get inside the car, carefully closing it behind him. He walks over to the driver's seat and starts the car, waving to their parents on the porch as they pull out.

The drive to the school is short. They don't talk much, mostly just singing along to the radio. Liam can feel himself start getting nervous again and he catches himself looking over at Zayn a lot, noticing the way he's unconsciously picking at his nails, which he only ever does when he's excited and nervous and that makes Liam feel better, knowing he's not the only one feeling that way.

They pull up to the school parking lot which is already decently full of cars and people walking towards the gymnasium. They make their way inside and Liam really wants to reach forward and take Zayn's hands but when he tried to, right as a group of guys started laughing loudly, Zayn seemed to get stiff and stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets, so Liam ends up doing the same.

The gym is set up nicely - at least as nicely as a middle school gym can be. Silver and gold streamers and balloons are placed all around the gym and a Liam can make out a stage at the front of the dance floor, the DJ on it already playing the music.

Liam hears his name being called and he turns, finding Louis and Harry. He motions towards them to Zayn and they make their way over there.

"Hey Li, hey Zayn," Louis says, giving them both a high five. He places his arm around the waist of the girl next to him and pulls her closer towards him. "You know Eleanor, right?" They both nod and Eleanor smiles at them, giving each a friendly and cheerful hello.

They turn to Harry and Harry grabs them both, pulling them to a hug. "Hey you guys, glad you made it! Zayn, you feeling better then?"

Zayn nods. "Yeah better for sure, thanks for asking. And thanks for getting my homework too man."

"No problem." Someone comes towards them and crashes onto Harry's back, holding on to his shoulders.

"The music is kicking, yo!" Ed comes around and his hair is already down on his forehead, sweat glistening in it. "Hey Liam, hey Zayn. Are you guys here together?"

Liam nods, bumping his shoulder with Zayn's. "Yeah, we are."

"That's great! Now me and Harry aren't the only two guy dates!"

"Well to be fair, Jaymi and JJ are here together -"

"They've been dating since last year, Louis, that doesn't count," Ed interrupts.

"And Jade and Leigh-Anne are here together."

"Oh that's true! Harry lets go find them, yeah?" Harry nods and says goodbye to the group, grabbing Ed's hand and following him towards the dance floor.

"So," Liam says, turning his attention back to Zayn, "do you want to dance?"

Zayn looks a little apprehensive, looking to the dance floor were couples are filling it. "Li, you know I'm not good at dancing."

"It's a dance though, Zayn. Plus no one’s going to even pay attention to us. C'mon it'll be fun!"

And it is. As soon as Liam gets Zayn on to the dance floor he starts dancing hysterically, making Zayn laugh and ease up, until they're both dancing around and soon are joined by Louis and Eleanor, as well as Niall and Cher.

They get extremely hot and sweaty, Liam silently gleeful that Zayn's hair is starting to droop down. They get some punch and make their way back to the dance floor again once they’re done. As soon as they get there however, the song ends.

"Okay, time to slow it down a bit for the couples out there," the DJ says and soft guitar chords starts to play, filling the gym.

Zayn's eyes widen a bit and he looks down, playing with the hem of his sleeve. Liam takes a deep breath and before he can psych himself out of it, he reaches towards Zayn. He places his hands on Zayn's hips and pulls him forward. Zayn falls onto him, putting his hands on Liam's chest for leverage. He looks up at Liam through his eyes and Liam becomes breathless for a second time today.

"This okay," he asks, emphasizing his question by wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist so his hands rest on the small of his back. Zayn seems to think about it before he nods. He slips his hands up on Liam's chest so they can wrap around his neck. Liam smiles and Zayn mirrors it, looking calmer and more prepared than he has all night.

 

++

 

**_{Zayn's POV}_ **

****

“Liam,” Zayn says softly, raising his head from where it was resting on the crook of Liam’s neck, “I’m going to head to the bathroom, yeah?”

“You asking for permission, babe,” Liam jokes. Zayn snickers and smacks his chest playfully. “Sounds good. I’ll go get us something to drink.”

Zayn nods and walks away from Liam, letting his hand clasp around his quickly before walking away. He has to maneuver around the couples loitering the hallways, laughing and giggling against the walls. He lets out a quick sigh of relief once he enters the bathroom and sees it’s alone.

He goes towards one of the sinks and takes a quick look in the mirror. His eyes hit his neck and he raises his hand to it, grazing the faded bruises on the side. His left eye also looks better, just a scar underneath his bottom lid only seen to a trained eye.

But his mind is taken off of all those memories when he looks at his entire face; _really sees it,_ and sees it being encompassed by a smile. His eyes crinkle at their ends and his cheeks look redder, the blushing he’s done all night being evident. His hair is also drooping, the sweat still lingering on his forehead not helping the heavy amount of gel and hairspray he added to it, yet he can’t bring himself to care.

But just like everything in his life so far, he can’t be happy for too long.

“Well, well, will you look who’s here.” Zayn sighs heavily, looking at the door from the mirror.

“What do you guys want,” Zayn asks.

Jacob shrugs, two other guys walking in behind him. “Are we not allowed in the bathroom now, babe?”

Zayn narrows his eyes, his hands going into fists on his sides. “Don’t _fucking_ call me that.”

“Do you have a problem with that, Zaynie? You seemed to like it just fine when it was Liam calling you that.” Zayn turns around, his nasals flaring and his hands tightening. Jacob sees him and laughs. "What do you not like it when I talk about your boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Jacob."

"You have a problem with that? You sure didn't have one when you were flaunting around here with him."

"We weren't flaunting around," Zayn says through gritted teeth. He starts walking towards the door but when he comes to stand in front of them they don't budge. "Are you going to get out of the way?"

"Maybe if you ask me nicely, boy toy."

And maybe Zayn is done with all of the good things - like just being damn happy - being taken away from him.

"Can you and the other two assholes move out of my _fucking_ way, _please_?" He can see the look of astonishment that crosses the guys’ faces, it quickly being changed for a look of displeasure. Thankfully he has enough time to duck before Jacob’s fist hits his head and he manages to land a jab himself at Jacob’s side, causing everyone to take a step back.

Nobody was used to Zayn fighting back – mostly Zayn himself – and it made a rush of adrenaline run through his body, his fist tingling.

“You’re going to regret that, Malik.” The three boys walk towards him, cornering him, and though he knows he is outnumbered and is going to be left the most messed up of all, he decides this time he is not going to go down without a fight,

 

++

 

“Mr. Malik, I know you understand that we cannot condone the behavior you showed today.”

“Well he wouldn’t have had to do anything if somebody listened to us when we came in before - multiple times, should I mention – and did something about those boys.”

“Mrs. Malik, I understand that - I assure you,” the principal says. “You have to understand though that I can’t just take your word for it. Your complaints went to the counselors and a review of the situation was being taken. However, with Zayn not coming forward and no other evidence being presented, we couldn’t do anything. With this new revelation, I promise those kids will be punished. They are to be suspended and are looking into expulsion hearings. We do not condone any form of violence from our students towards each other. And for that same reason, I am sorry to say I have to give some consequences to you, Zayn, as well.” He raises a hand, urging Mrs. Malik to hear him out. “I know it was self-defense and because of that I will not enforce as strict of ruling, of course. However, the desired outcome would have been for Zayn to be honest about what was happening so we could have resolved this sooner and without this type of confrontation. For that, Zayn you will be required to attend afterschool detention for the rest of this week.”

Zayn nods. “I’m sorry Mr. Brian.”

He shakes his head. “No Zayn, I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve done something sooner. Please come forward if anything happens again. It pains me knowing this was happening at my school.”

Zayn nods again. His mom stands and though she still seems a bit angry with Mr. Brian, she shakes his hand and accepts his apology with a curt thank you. She opens the door and Zayn steps out, stopping just outside the door when he sees someone standing right in front of him.

“Zayn, God, are you okay?” Zayn nods, looking away when he sees Liam’s eyes trained on his black eye.

“Hey Liam, sorry we’re cutting your dance short, but I think I should take Zayn home now.”

Liam nods. “It’s fine, Mrs. M. Is it cool if I go back with you?” She nods and gives Zayn a thoughtful look before turning on her heels and walking away, expecting them to follow after her.

Zayn feels Liam’s gaze still on him so he clears his throat. “You can stay if you want to, you know?” He looks up and sees Liam give him a confused look. “If you want to hang out with the guys, I mean.”

Liam keeps looking at him, making Zayn feel like he’s being inspected as he shifts from foot to foot. He feels Liam’s hand grab his and sees their fingers tangle together, as his gaze is still on the ground. He swallows thickly and he manages to spar a quick glance towards Liam, seeing him give him a small smile and motion his head towards the door, pulling Zayn with him as he walks the way his mom had just gone.

They walk out quietly, their shoes scuffing along the street being the only noise. And even in the car, with the radio off, the quiet still encompasses them and Zayn feels it normal and quite warming for once.

They reach the house in no time and Zayn is disappointed when Liam lets go off his hand, which he had kept holding throughout the entire car ride. As soon as Zayn closes his door though, Liam is standing right in front of him again like he had at Mr. Brian’s office. They stand toe to toe, their chests practically touching, and their breaths mingling together. Zayn faintly hears his mom mutter something about being inside and Liam whispering a thank you, but he can’t seem to focus on anything other than Liam at the moment.

He figures he already went with his gut once and that it can’t hurt to do it again, so he throws caution to the wind and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him down. Their noses crash and they both groan, but before Zayn can apologize and mutter how stupid he is, Liam brings a hand to Zayn’s chin and tilts it forward, connecting their lips in a simple kiss that makes Zayn’s knees buckle.

He feels the need to turn this into a makeout session, wants to see Liam get hot and bothered like he’s imagined him so many times, but Liam’s lips move softly but surely against his, like he’s being planning this and wants to make it perfect.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Zayn,” Liam whispers desperately against Zayn’s lips in between kisses, “why didn’t you tell me that this was happening?”

Zayn shrugs. “I didn't want to worry you.”

“I always worry about you.” Zayn smiles and presses a gentle kiss to corner of Liam’s lip. “You’re not allowed to hide anything else from me, okay Zayn? Walking in on you in that bathroom being cornered, with a bloody nose and a black eye,” Liam shudders, “I just can’t deal with anything bad happening to you and especially not if I can’t defend you.”

“I don’t need you to defend me, Li.”

“I know you don’t,” Liam says strongly, like he knows that’s true and Zayn is crazy for thinking that, and it reminds Zayn how much Liam has always believe in him more than himself. “But I need you here okay? I need you laughing and smiling and it kills me to think all this time you were actually in pain, and I couldn’t do anything about it. But I can now; if you let me at least.”

“If I let you fight my fights,” Zayn questions carefully.

Liam shakes his head, a bit of blush overcoming his cheeks. “N-no like, if you let me take care of you. If you let me hold you and be there for you and make sure nobody hurts you.” Liam leans in so his lips are rubbing faintly against Zayn’s, leaving faint trails of kisses on them. “If you let me love you.”

Zayn tightens his arms around Liam, resting his head on Liam’s chest. “What if I don’t let you.” He feels Liam put a kiss to the top of his head.

“It hasn’t stopped me, now has it? And it never will.”

Zayn nods. “Good think I’m more than welcome to the idea.”

And with another surging kiss, this one filled with pure need for each other’s being, Zayn knows he can finally breathe again.

 

++


End file.
